fanowska_scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pierwsze śledztwo/Rozdział 2
Rozdział 2 – ''Dziewczyny'' Był piękny, letni dzień. Duża, wielobarwna piłka przeleciała przez niski parkan i wylądowała w sąsiednim ogrodzie. To akurat nie było nic nowego, bo czteroletniemu Kudłatemu Rogersowi i o rok młodszemu Freddy'emu Jonesowi dość często zdarzało się trafić piłką do ogródków sąsiadów. Tym razem jednak ogród, do którego wpadła zabawka, znajdował się za pięknym, dużym domem, należącym do państwa Blake'ów – właścicieli prężnie rozwijającej się firmy kosmetycznej i zarazem lokalnych bogaczy. Plotki głosiły, że oboje byli wyniośli i nieuprzejmi, więc nic dziwnego, że Jessica nie miała ochoty na spotkanie z nimi. Niestety, musiała odzyskać piłkę; w przeciwnym bowiem razie zarówno jej synek, jak i mały Freddy niewątpliwie wybuchnęliby płaczem głośnym na pół dzielnicy. O, nie. Tylko nie to. Kobieta podeszła do ogrodzenia i zajrzała na drugą stronę. Na nieszczęście, piłka upadła dość daleko i nie było mowy o tym, żeby odzyskać ją bez udziału sąsiadów. Chwilę później z dużego domu wyszła niewysoka, drobna kobieta, prowadząca za rękę małą dziewczynkę. Obie miały na sobie lekkie, biało-różowe sukienki, białe kapelusze i różowe sandałki, a ponadto obie były rude jak wiewiórki. – Mamusiu, pać, balonik! – dziewczynka wskazała na piłkę, zgubioną przez chłopców. – To nie jest balonik, kochanie, to jest piłka – wyjaśniła spokojnie Mamusia. – Pobawimy? – Nie, bo to nie nasza piłka. – Ale ja ciem! – upierała się mała. – Przepraszam – odezwała się pani Rogers, nieco ośmielona łagodnym tonem, którego ruda kobieta użyła wobec dziewczynki – mój synek i jego kolega niechcący wrzucili piłkę do pani ogrodu. Czy może pani nam ją zwrócić? – Widzisz, słonko? To jest piłka tamtych chłopców – powiedziała sąsiadka do swojej córeczki. – Chodź, oddamy im ją – dodała, podnosząc zabawkę i podchodząc do ogrodzenia. – Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się Jessica. – Jeszcze chwila i obaj zaczęliby wyć, jak dwa radiowozy. – Ciekawe porównanie – zauważyła ruda kobieta i wyciągnęła rękę. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, nie przedstawiłam się. Elizabeth Blake. – Jessica Rogers – Jessica podała dłoń sąsiadce. – Jest pani... inna, niż słyszałam – dodała po chwili. – Domyślałam się tego – westchnęła pani Blake. – Plotki zwykle nie są łaskawe. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy rozsiewa je rozgoryczony były pracownik, zwolniony za usiłowanie defraudacji... W tym momencie dało się słyszeć pociąganie nosem. – Piłka... – córeczka sąsiadki z żalem patrzyła na Kudłatego i Freddy'ego, biegających za swoją odzyskaną zabawką. – Daphne, nie możemy zabierać chłopcom ich piłki – tłumaczyła jej mama. – Chodź, pójdziemy na huśtawkę. – Piłka...! – mała Daphne była już bliska płaczu. Pani Rogers podjęła błyskawiczną decyzję. – Przyjdźcie do nas – powiedziała. – Daphne pobawi się z chłopcami, a my porozmawiamy. – Dziękujemy – Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Od tamtego czasu Kudłaty, Freddy i Daphne spędzali dnie głównie w ogrodzie państwa Blake'ów, gdzie mała Daphne miała własny plac zabaw – huśtawki, piaskownicę, zjeżdżalnie, karuzelę, a nawet niedużą trampolinę. Kiedy przyszła zima, pan Jones i pan Blake zaczęli zabierać dzieci na pobliską górkę, skąd świetnie zjeżdżało się na sankach. Z nadejściem wiosny zaś można było nareszcie wypróbować rowerki, które wszyscy troje dostali pod choinkę (rolę Mikołaja odegrał brat pani Rogers, Albert, ale wiedzieli o tym tylko dorośli). Tym sposobem minął rok i znów nastało lato. 31 lipca w mieście panował niemiłosierny wprost upał. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak Kudłatemu, Freddy'emu i Daphne, którzy, ubrani w koszulki bez rękawów i szorty, ścigali się na rowerkach w pobliżu domu państwa Rogersów. – Telaz tam! – wyseplenił Freddy, pokazując na ulicę krzyżującą się z tą, przy której mieszkali Kudłaty i Daphne. – Dobra! Kto ostatni psy drzewie, ten gapa! – krzyknął Kudłaty, mocno naciskając pedały i ostro ruszając z miejsca. Drzewo okazało się być dalej, niż sądzili. Kiedy Kudłaty i Freddy, którzy dotąd zaciekle walczyli o prowadzenie, zaczęli dyszeć i sapać ze zmęczenia, Daphne gwałtownie przyspieszyła i wyprzedziła ich obu. – Piechsa! Wyghałam! – zawołała tryumfalnie, obserwując zziajanych chłopców, zbliżających się do niej w iście żółwim tempie. Nagle z nieba lunął rzęsisty deszcz. Dzieci zostawiły rowerki pod drzewem i schroniły się na ganku najbliższego domu. Niedługo później drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich wysoka kobieta, ubrana w błękitną, sięgającą kolan sukienkę. thumb|''Niedługo później drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich wysoka kobieta, ubrana w błękitną, sięgającą kolan sukienkę. – Co robicie na zewnątrz w taką burzę, biedactwa? – spytała z troską, wpuszczając całą trójkę do domu.'' – Co robicie na zewnątrz w taką burzę, biedactwa? – spytała z troską, wpuszczając całą trójkę do domu. – Zresztą, to teraz nieważne... Chodźcie szybko do środka, musicie się ogrzać. Daphne i chłopcy szybko zostali osuszeni, otuleni kocami i posadzeni na dużej, miękkiej kanapie. Następnie gospodyni – nawiasem mówiąc, młoda i ładna osoba o długich do ramion, ciemnobrązowych włosach, sympatycznej, okrągłej, piegowatej twarzy i zabawnym, lekko zadartym nosie, na którym nosiła okulary o cienkich, prostokątnych szkiełkach – wręczyła każdemu z nich po kubeczku herbaty i położyła na prostokątnym, niskim stoliku duży talerz z ciasteczkami. W pewnej chwili malutka, ciemnowłosa dziewczynka, dotąd siedząca przy małym stoliku w kącie pokoju i z zapałem coś rysująca, wstała ze swojego krzesełka, podbiegła do Miłej Pani (jak w myślach nazywał ją Kudłaty) i wręczyła jej jakąś kartkę. – Dla ciebie – powiedziała z dumą. – Śliczny obrazek. Dziękuję ci, skarbie – kobieta przytuliła dziewczynkę. – Kto to jest? – spytał Freddy. – To moja córeczka, Velma – wyjaśniła Miła Pani, kładąc na dłuższym stoliku papier i kredki. – Powiedzcie mi, jak się nazywają wasi rodzice i narysujcie coś dla nich. Zadzwonię do nich i powiem im, żeby się o was nie martwili. x Podczas, gdy dzieci zajęte były rysowaniem, kobieta otworzyła książkę telefoniczną, leżącą na półeczce w przedpokoju, wykręciła numer państwa Blake'ów i przyłożyła słuchawkę do ucha. – Rezydencja państwa Blake'ów, słucham – odezwał się męski głos niedługo później. – Nazywam się Alice Dinkley – przedstawiła się kobieta. – Czy mogę rozmawiać z panem Blakiem? – Chwileczkę – jej rozmówca nacisnął jakiś guzik. Po chwili na linii rozległ się inny głos: – George Blake, słucham. – Nazywam się Alice Dinkley – powtórzyła na wszelki wypadek Alice. – Jest u mnie pańska córka. – Daphne! – krzyknął z przerażeniem pan Blake. – Ile pani za nią żąda? – spytał nerwowo. – Źle mnie pan zrozumiał – stwierdziła spokojnie pani Dinkley. – Znalazłam ją na werandzie, przemoczoną do nitki. W tej chwili bawi się z moją córeczką i chłopcami od Rogersów i Jonesów. – Bardzo panią przepraszam – w głosie George'a Blake'a dało się słyszeć zakłopotanie. – Jak mogę się pani odwdzięczyć? – Wystarczy, jeśli pozwoli pan, żeby Daphne jeszcze trochę u nas została – odrzekła Alice. – Mój mąż odwiezie ją potem do domu. Co pan na to? – Dobrze – zgodził się George. Rozmowy z panią Rogers i panem Jonesem przebiegły już bez zbędnych nieporozumień. Zapewne dlatego, że Alice była bystra i nie miała zwyczaju powtarzać raz popełnionych błędów; dotyczyło to zwłaszcza niefortunnie użytych słów. Kiedy wróciła do pokoju, troje młodszych dzieci zaglądało przez ramię chłopcu od Rogersów... zaraz, jak on miał na imię? Norman? Nie. Norbert? Nie, to też nie to... – Norville? – kiedy chłopiec podniósł głowę, kobieta zorientowała się, że wymówiła jego imię na głos. Cóż, przynajmniej teraz już nie było mowy o pomyłce. – Co rysujesz? – spytała, żeby ukryć zakłopotanie. – Mamę i tatę, i Maggie, i mnie – wyliczył malec na jednym oddechu. – A kto to jest Maggie? – Moja siostrzyczka. – A moja mamusia ma dzidziusia – oznajmiła z dumą Velma. Jej mama usiadła przy niej na podłodze i przytuliła ją, usiłując przy tym nie roześmiać się na głos. – Mój ty mały głuptasku – powiedziała, gdy zdołała się opanować – na dzidziusia trzeba jeszcze trochę zaczekać. – A to jest chłopsyk cy ziewsynka? – chciała wiedzieć Daphne. – Dziewczynka. Velmuniu, skarbie, powiedz, jak będzie miała na imię twoja siostrzyczka? – Maddie. W pewnej chwili Kudłaty zauważył, że jakiś mężczyzna wszedł do pokoju i zaczął skradać się do Miłej Pani. Człowiek ten nie był wprawdzie tak wysoki, jak pan Rogers, pan Blake ani nawet jak pan Jones – ale w oczach pięcioletniego chłopca wyglądał na olbrzyma. Efekt grozy potęgował fakt, że nieznajomy miał bujne wąsy i wielkie okulary, a w dodatku ociekał wodą. – AAAA! – Kudłaty zerwał się na równe nogi, wyminął Wąsacza i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Kilka minut później, kompletnie przemoczony wpadł do kuchni swojego domu. – MAMO! – wrzasnął, chowając się pod stołem. – Co się stało, kochanie? – pani Rogers wydobyła synka z kryjówki i przytuliła go. – Tata musi iść do tej dziewczynki, Velmy, i do jej mamy! – Ale po co? – Tam jest bandyta! Jest taki wysoki! I ma wąsy i okura... okulary! On może zrobić krzywdę Velmie i jej mamie, i... i tam jest jeszcze Fle... Freddy i Daphne! Po chwili zadzwonił telefon, więc pani Rogers wyszła z kuchni, żeby go odebrać. Zorientowawszy się, że został sam, Kudłaty czym prędzej pobiegł za mamą. Gdy ją dogonił, właśnie mówiła do kogoś, kto znajdował się na drugim końcu linii: – Jest już w domu, proszę się o niego nie martwić... Mówił coś o jakimś bandycie; czy wszystko jest w porz... Co takiego? – w tym momencie pani Rogers wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Tak, powiem mu – dodała, gdy trochę się uspokoiła. – Dziękuję, na pewno kiedyś przyjdziemy. Do widzenia – to powiedziawszy, odłożyła słuchawkę, spojrzała na synka i potrząsnęła głową. – Och, ty głuptasie – zachichotała – ten "bandyta", którego widziałeś, to był pan Dinkley. Tatuś małej Velmy. x Od tamtego dnia minęły trzy lata, w czasie których zaszło kilka sporych zmian. Najpierw, 30 sierpnia 1987 roku, Velmie urodziła się siostrzyczka. Rok później Kudłaty skończył sześć lat i poszedł do pierwszej klasy. Następnej wiosny piąte urodziny Velmy zostały zepsute przez klauna, który zrobił konfetti z encyklopedii, podarowanej jej przez stryjka Cosmo. Pod koniec lata rodzina Blake'ów przeprowadziła się do wielkiej willi na obrzeżach miasta, a we wrześniu Daphne i Freddy poszli do szkoły. Wreszcie przyszedł czas, by i mała Velma zaczęła naukę w miejskiej podstawówce. Jej rodzice byli z tego powodu bardzo dumni i podekscytowani, ale jej samej ten pomysł niezbyt się podobał. – Nie chcę tam iść – marudziła, gdy mama otulała ją szalikiem. – Chcę być w domu i bawić się z Maddie i z tobą. – Nie można bawić się przez całe życie, skarbie – tłumaczyła jej mama. – Trzeba się też uczyć. Właśnie po to jest szkoła: żeby dzieci nauczyły się wielu nowych rzeczy. – A nie mogę uczyć się w domu? – Velma próbowała się targować. – Mogłabyś – odparł jej tata, Gregory – ale w szkole są jeszcze inne dzieci, z którymi możesz się bawić na przerwach. – A jeśli będą mi dokuczać, bo noszę okulary? – Velma niepewnie spojrzała na rodziców. Pani Dinkley popatrzyła prosto w oczy swojej starszej córki. – Nic złego ci się nie stanie, jeśli będziesz trzymać się blisko Kudłatego, Freda i Daphne – powiedziała stanowczo. – To oni też tam będą? – ożywiła się Velma. – Oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się Alice. – Chodź, tatusiu! – Velma złapała ojca za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć go w stronę drzwi. – Chodź, idziemy do szkoły! W szkole nie było źle, jeśli nie liczyć tego, że aż do południa Velmie nie udało się zauważyć Daphne i chłopców. Ponieważ tego dnia była piękna pogoda, podczas dużej przerwy wszyscy uczniowie wyszli lub (w przypadku pierwszaków) zostali zabrani na szkolne podwórko. Velma potajemnie odłączyła się od swojej klasy i ruszyła na poszukiwanie swoich przyjaciół, gdyż zaczynała podejrzewać, że rodzice zwyczajnie blefowali, żeby skłonić ją do pójścia do szkoły. Była tak zajęta wypatrywaniem Daphne, Freda i Kudłatego, że zanim się spostrzegła, wpadła na kogoś. Okazało się, że był to wysoki, barczysty chłopak o rudych, kręconych włosach. – Ej, mała, kup sobie białą laskę, skoro nie widzisz, gdzie leziesz! – warknął i jednym ruchem wielkiej łapy zdarł okulary z nosa dziewczynki. – Oddaj mi okulary! – zażądała Velma. Rudzielec jednak chwycił jeden z jej krótkich warkoczyków i pociągnął tak mocno, że zawyła z bólu. – Zostaw ją, Ryży – rozkazał dziewczęcy głos. – Zmuś mnie – zachichotał Ryży, ponownie ciągnąc Velmę za włosy. – Skoro nalegasz... – westchnęła dziewczynka. – Fred! Kudłaty! – krzyknęła, chwyciła okulary i odciągnęła Velmę na bok. Chłopcy rzucili się na Ryżego i przygnietli go do ziemi. – A teraz przeproś – rozkazał Fred. – Dobra, dobra, przepraszam – burknął Ryży, strząsając z siebie obu mniejszych chłopców, po czym wstał, otrzepał ubranie i poszedł sobie, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. – Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Kudłaty, nachylając się nad Velmą. – Tak. Dziękuję, kochani – odrzekła dziewczynka. – Drobiazg – uśmiechnęła się Daphne. – Ale już nigdy więcej nie chodź sama, rozumiesz? – Tak. ---- ← Rozdział 1 • Rozdział 3 → Kategoria:Rozdziały